Asterion
Asterion are nearly extinct race of beings, which appear as females in human form but possess the souls of stars. Origin According to legend, the first Asterion came to be when a star fell out of the sky and entered the body of a woman. The star could not stay in its original form on Earth or else it would have died, so without any other option, it decided to enter into a living female. All female descendants of this Asterion were to have starry souls and become Asterion too, however, this did not always prove true and their numbers have become limited because of it. Characteristics Asterion are beings whose souls are of stars, and this is their true form. They appear as humans and love the light, thus hating the darkness and will rarely sleep in the dark. Their dislike for darkness generally prevents them from going out in the night although this phobia can be overcome. Asterions act and appear as humans but possess unique qualities which make them different from humans. For example, when they are full of positive emotions and feel elated their skin will glow. Due to their human appearance, some Asterion do not know of their true form until they accidentally use their powers or are told what they are by someone. Asterions can also identify their own species since they can see the stars within each other, and they have a longer life-span than humans. Due to their starry nature, Asterion obtain powers that can be used offensively and defensively, such as creating nova blasts which emanate from their bodies. Additionally, upon death the star which is their soul will leave their body and rise into the sky. Whether they die from natural or unnatural causes, the star within them will leave their corpse, rise to the sky and live among the other stars. 'Reproduction' The reproduction of Asterion is only achieved through sexual reproduction and the birth of a female. The son of an Asterion, called an Aster, will not be an Asterion, but will still carry the genetic make-up of Asterions and his daughters could potentially become Asterions, although this is uncommon and very rare. Daughters of Asterion will most likely be Asterion too; however this is not guaranteed and is the reason for their race being near extinction. The females who aren't Asterion are known as Astrids, and these carry the genetic make-up like Asters. It is unknown if Asterion can breed with any other types of creatures other than humans, or if the daughter of such a pairing would gain traits of both species. Physical Appearance All Asterion appear human and are female. Asterion can appear to glow when happy, elated or feeling positive. This is not apparent most of the time and only truly occurs in cases of true happiness without any negative feelings present, such as regret or remorse. Powers and Abilities *'Luminescence' - Asterions can glow when feeling true happiness and elation, however this only occurs when no forms of negative emotions are present. *'Nova Blast' - All Asterion have the capability of producing a nova blast either defensively or offensively. This will act as a real nova blast which can harm all within her vicinity. *'Higher Body Temperature' - The body temperature of Asterion is remarkably higher than that of normal human beings. This means they are less vulnerable to cold climates. *'Asterion Sight' - Asterions are capable of identifying their own kind due to them being able to see the star within each other. *'Longer Life-Span' - The life of an Asterion can be up to twice as longer of that of normal human beings. Vulnerabilities *'Darkness' - Asterions do not like the dark and will only ever sleep in the light. Darkness does not harm them physically but manifests as a phobia. *'Weapons' - Being in the form of a human, Asterion can be harmed and killed by all weapons. *'Human Vulnerabilities' - As Asterions are in the form of humans, they possess normal human vulnerabilities, and can be weakened and killed by natural causes, lack of oxygen, poison or infections. *'Ageing' - Asterions appear human, and although they live longer than humans they still age and will die at the end of their human life. Their health also falters as they age. Known Asterion *Stella Smith Category:Species